


Приоритеты

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar





	Приоритеты

Ичиго провел ладонью по лбу, на пальцах остались капли крови. Адская бабочка вылетела из стены и приземлилась на его плечо.

— Соберись! — скомандовала Рукия, подперев бока кулаками. — Представь, что стен не существует.

Пыльная бетонная стена явно была против такого заявления.

— Ага, это все Матрица… — буркнул Ичиго, недоверчиво косясь на бабочку.

Рукия бросила на него непонимающий взгляд и, не дождавшись разъяснений, продолжила:

— В Обществе Душ шинигами стены друг другом прошибают, ты знаешь. Здесь мы намного легче, можем стоять на воздухе, — она важно ткнула пальцем вверх, потом указала на дом, — можем ходить сквозь стены. Давай, отбрось сомнения и все такое.

Вздохнув, Ичиго без энтузиазма подошел к стене. Для тренировок они выбрали темный переулок между двумя многоэтажками, в надежде, что здесь их будет сложно заметить даже человеку с духовной силой.

— А если в квартире кто-то есть? — спросил Ичиго на всякий случай. — Напугаем ведь. Я тебя вообще прибить хотел, когда ты посреди ночи ко мне в комнату прыгнула.

Рукия вспомнила — стол с учебниками, рев Пустого и пинок под зад.

— Нет там никого, — бросила она резче, чем собиралась. — На следующей тренировке снова поучимся чувствовать духовную силу.

— Ты меня еще перцовыми шариками обстреляй.

— Не надейся. Я иногда удивляюсь, почему у тебя занпакто не в форме биты.

Закончив фразу, Рукия мотнула головой. Наверное, все дело было в городе, он будил воспоминания. Перед ее внутреннем взором вдруг мелькнуло еще одно, в котором рыжий пацан в домашних штанах и с битой в руке пошел против Пустого.

— Ладно, показываю первый и последний раз, — она в один прыжок оказалась рядом с Ичиго, схватила его за запястье и потащила в сторону стены, не слушая возмущения. Две адские бабочки едва поспели за ними.

Стена оказалась теплой и густой, будто кисель. Секунды темноты, а после — силуэты мебели в незнакомой квартире. Ичиго протер глаза свободной рукой.

— Ты права, не так уж и сложно. Рукия?

Продолжая сжимать запястье Ичиго поверх непривычных лент, она указала взглядом на широкую кровать, частично скрытую полумраком.

В комнате действительно не оказалось ни одной живой души. И ни одной мертвой души. Зато на кровати лежал труп с развороченной грудной клеткой.

Ичиго и Рукия мрачно переглянулись.

— Надо позвонить в Общество Душ, — поспешно разжав пальцы, Рукия достала телефон и отошла в угол комнаты.

Долго пялиться на тело было как-то неприлично, поэтому Ичиго принялся изучать маленькую спальню. Комнату освещал только месяц по ту сторону окна, но даже в таком слабом свете можно было разглядеть ее спартанскую обстановку — кроме кровати взгляд зацепился лишь за компьютерный стол, простой светильник на тумбочке и книжную полку, забитую томиками стихов и новыми учебниками по экономике. Для студента хозяин староват. Учитель? 

До Ичиго доносились приглушенные ответы Рукии. Он быстро глянул на нее, а потом снова посмотрел на труп. Учитель или нет, но такие раны могли остаться только от когтей чудовища.

Вот тебе и «у меня свободный вечер, Ичиго, чем займемся?».

Произнеся последнее «да, хорошо», Рукия захлопнула телефон с дурацкими кроличьими ушами и подошла. На лице у нее было написано недоумение.

— В двенадцатом сказали, что отсюда несколько часов назад поступила душа без духовной силы. Нападения Пустого не зафиксировано.

Она перевела взгляд на труп. Мужчина был в пижаме — наверное, собирался спать, когда у него из груди вырвали кусок. Возможно, даже спал.

— Может быть, на него напало дикое животное? — спросила Рукия.

Ичиго хмыкнул. Дикое животное в запертой квартире в центре Каракуры? Бешеный хомячок?

— Нет, — ответил он коротко. — Это Пустой.

Рукия задумчиво кивнула. Видимо, на утвердительный ответ она особо и не рассчитывала:

— В любом случае, мне продлили командировку и разрешили провести расследование.

Сказанное удивило Ичиго — он приподнял брови, потом улыбнулся уголком губ:

— Как тебе удалось их уговорить?

— Пригрозила, что если не отпустят, то расскажу тебе, что за убийство Пустых платят деньги.

— Правда? И много у меня набежало?

— Учитывая твои заслуги, хватит на пару тысяч лет безбедной жизни и хорошее приданое, — Рукия улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, а потом неожиданно быстро добавила: — Так говорят просто! Устойчивое выражение.

— Я знаю.

Ичиго вдруг понял, что настроение, даже несмотря на странного Пустого и шишку на лбу, стремительно улучшается.

***

— Сестренка останется? Ты не шутишь? — Кон снова вернулся в плюшевое тело и носился по комнате из угла в угол. — Что ты сидишь, олух?! Ты белье поменял? Культурную программу подготовил? Камеры в шкафу установил?

Ичиго отмахнулся и придвинул ближе клавиатуру. На сайт местных новостей он не заглядывал давно, предполагая, что о самом страшном, вроде атаки меносов или визите Кенпачи, узнает и так, причем из первых рук. Но сейчас решил на всякий случай проверить, не появилось ли чего.

Предчувствие не обмануло, нужная новость в самом деле нашлась быстро — заголовок извещал о «неожиданных и пугающих нападениях диких животных в центре Каракуры». Про сегодняшнего учителя журналисты еще не написали, зато в статье говорилось о трех других жертвах. Бизнесмен, парикмахерша, неизвестный в неблагополучном районе… Если связь и была, то Ичиго ее не видел.

Он поднялся из-за стола. Все-таки, если опустить часть «о грязном извращенце, променявшем сестренку на порносайты», Кон был прав, нужно подготовиться к возвращению Рукии. Оглядев в комнату и убедившись, что порядок вполне на уровне, Ичиго спустился на первый этаж и достал из шкафа со старой одеждой пижаму Юзу, ту самую, в клеточку. Сестра заметила и сказала, что если братик захочет поговорить, то она всегда рада выслушать. Ичиго быстро вернулся к себе, не глядя закинул пижаму в шкаф и открыл окно.

Долго ждать не пришлось. 

— Эй, Ичиго, посторонись! — Рукия в самом деле влетела в комнату и по-хозяйски уселась на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу. Ичиго подумал, что давно пора постелить на подоконник зеленый коврик с надписью «Welcome».

Издав радостный вопль, Кон повис у Рукии на шее. Она мигом скинула его на пол, придавила ногой и достала из кармана прибор с маленьким экранчиком, похожий на приставку.

— Видеоигра? — удивился Ичиго. 

Кон что-то обиженно забурчал себе под нос. Он очень не любил видеоигры, и все приставки, которые попадали в дом Куросаки, загадочным образом ломались.

— «Духовный сканер местности», — ответила Рукия и продолжила недовольно: — Название рабочее, производство сам догадайся чье. Женская Ассоциация Шинигами уже работает над улучшением дизайна, хотят заменить кружочки на Чаппи и…

— И что он делает?

— Сканирует местность, — с раздражением пояснила очевидное Рукия. — Отображает появление духовных сущностей за последние сутки, — она нажала на кнопку сбоку, на экранчике появились красный кружок и разноцветное бесформенное пятно. — Я проверила квартиру. Красным обозначаются шинигами — это я.

Ичиго подошел ближе, ткнул пальцем в пятно:

— А здесь что за хрень?

— Это ты.

— Я так и подумал.

Рукия включила перемотку. Кружок и пятно исчезли, время на зеленом циферблате побежало назад.

— Смотри, — нажав на паузу, Рукия протянула прибор Ичиго. На экране высветился плюсик и белый треугольник. — Ты был прав, несколько секунд там находился Пустой. И душа. Плюсик не желтый, значит, душа без духовной силы.

Ичиго задумчиво почесал затылок и сел рядом. Потом рассказал о «странных нападениях животных».

— Пустые часто атакуют людей без духовной силы? — спросил он, когда закончил с пересказом новости.

— Своих родственников, бывает… Но тогда они их съедают. Или если хотят добраться до более сильной души.

Рукия украдкой глянула на Ичиго. Он сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Не понимаю, почему в двенадцатом не зафиксировали нападения. И почему Пустой не ест души? — спросила Рукия быстро.

— Может быть, он сошел с ума? — Ичиго покрутил пальцем у виска. Потом вспомнил парочку своих старых знакомых Пустых и добавил: — То есть, больше обычного.

— Не слышала о таком. Надо уточнить… завтра, — Рукия заправила за ухо прядь волос и посмотрела в окно. Уже давно стемнело. Видеть ее с новой прической было непривычно. Ичиго подумал, что она могла и вырасти из старой пижамы в клеточку. Шинигами ведь растут?

— В шкаф или к сестрам? — спросил он, почему-то чувствуя себя глупо.

Кон крепче вцепился в ноги Рукии. Даже с новой прической она вписывалась в комнату на удивление гармонично, будто и не уходила никуда. Не забирали, — поправил себя мысленно Ичиго.

— Уже поздно, не хочу беспокоить твою семью… Так что тащи матрасы назад, и чтоб никаких камер!

— Эй, с чего это ты тут раскомандовалась?!

— А ты не спорь со старой мертвой девушкой, — Рукия издевательски помахала рукой. — Хочешь перебудить весь дом?

Ичиго не хотел, и даже матрасы принес тихо, почти не возмущаясь. Потом он еще долго не мог уснуть, думая про нападения Пустого и пытаясь вспомнить, было ли раньше слышно дыхание Рукии за дверцей шкафа.

Утром его разбудил отец, который со слезами счастья на глазах спросил, останется ли Кучики-сан на завтрак.

Жизнь, в целом, налаживалась.

***

Как и договаривались, Рукия ждала у входа в клинику Куросаки, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца. Стоило признать, она была заинтригована.

Ичиго подъехал через несколько минут на красном велосипеде и остановился рядом. Лицо у него было злое и смущенное, будто он только что спер велосипед у младшеклассника.

— Одолжил у Тацки, — Ичиго указал большим пальцем себе за спину. — Садись.

Рукия с сомнением посмотрела на маленький проволочный багажник.

— Зачем?

— Просто сядь!

Пожав плечами, Рукия забралась на указанное место. Они тронулись, и для равновесия ей пришлось ухватиться кончиками пальцев за край футболки, торчащей из-под школьного пиджака Ичиго. Та натянулась, руль вильнул вправо, но Ичиго каким-то чудом смог его выровнять.

— Звонили из двенадцатого. С тех мест и в те даты, которые ты назвал, поступило три души, — сказала Рукия, пытаясь поменьше качаться в разные стороны. — Не поверишь, все без духовной силы. Скорее всего, это и есть наши жертвы, время смерти ты указал довольно точное.

— Сейчас в новостях разве что координаты не сообщают, — хмыкнул Ичиго.

— От координат в двенадцатом тоже бы не отказались.

— Еще бы они отказались… — без энтузиазма отозвался Куросаки, поворачивая руль. — Нам надо выехать на главную.

— Зачем? — снова поинтересовалась Рукия. Из-за напряженной спины Ичиго она почти ничего не видела, но и того, что Рукия могла разглядеть, хватало, чтобы понять — это далеко не экскурсия по памятным местам. Посмотрите налево, перед вами знаменитое Кладбище Каракуры…

— Не доверяю я вашему двенадцатому. Хочу сам спросить у… кое-кого.

Яснее не стало. Через некоторое время дорога стала шире, а между жилыми домами чаще попадались кафе и магазины. Рукия прикидывала, сможет ли подергать Ичиго за футболку и не свалиться, как вдруг их велосипед закачался от порыва холодного ветра.

Рукия отшатнулась, увидев прямо перед собой плотный сгусток тумана, который через мгновение превратился в прозрачную женщину в мотоциклетных очках. Одной рукой она удерживала Рукию от падения, второй обвила Ичиго за шею. Велосипед опять зашатался.

— Ичиго-кун! Сколько лет, сколько зим, почему давно не навещал? — женщина-призрак нагло улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Рукию. — Твоя подружка? Да ты популярен у мертвых девушек.

Шея Ичиго покраснела. 

— Унагия-сан, — пояснил он.

— Твоя начальница? — спросила Рукия удивленно, прежде чем успела остановить себя.

— Ее бабушка, — мрачно ответил Ичиго. Тут и Рукия заметила, что женщина выглядит старше.

— Я предложила Ичиго-куну пойти работать к моей внучке, — пояснила Унагия, страшно довольная собой. — Правда, хорошая идея? Она прекрасный руководитель, но постоянно выбирает не тех парней…

— Унагия-сан, вы слышали что-нибудь про Пустого, который убивает людей без духовной силы и не ест их души? — перебил Ичиго, усердно крутя педали. Прохожие на улице уже начали поглядывать на велосипед, который шатался из стороны в сторону.

— Знала же, что ты не просто так решил заглянуть в гости, — ехидно усмехнувшись, женщина поправила очки двумя пальцами. Рукия вдруг подумала, что в таком положении Унагии пришлось бы обхватывать ногами талию Ичиго, если бы они у нее были. 

По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему он с утра такой нервный. Интересно, грудь у этой Унагии не меньше, чем у внучки?

— Но ради тебя я поспрашиваю, — Унагия быстро чмокнула Ичиго в щеку, подмигнула Рукии и растворилась в воздухе. 

Некоторое время они молча ехали дальше. Потом Ичиго повернул назад.

— Она разбилась на мотоцикле и теперь привязана к каракурским дорогам. Появляется, только если ехать на чем-нибудь. Многих тут знает, — Ичиго упорно не смотрел на Рукию.

— Ага.

— Она… нормальная, в общем-то. Просто призраки могут трогать только людей с высокой духовной силой, вот она и... — продолжал Ичиго, почему-то чувствуя потребность оправдаться.

— Я знаю.

Они переглянулись и засмеялись одновременно. Солнце теперь светило ярче, и Рукия тут же смущенно отвела глаза, принимаясь разглядывать крыши домов, темные на фоне голубого неба. 

Ичиго затормозил у клиники. Спрыгнув с багажника, Рукия позвала: 

— Ичиго…

Не хотелось нарушать красоту момента, но она обязана была спросить.

— Что? – отозвался тот.

— Давно бабушка Унагии призрак?

Ичиго нахмурился и не ответил.

— Надо отправить ее в Общество Душ, пока она не стала Пустым, — продолжала Рукия серьезно. — Это наш долг как шинигами.

Цепь велосипеда громко звякнула, когда Ичиго пытался пристегнуть его к стоянке. 

— Я отправлю ее только тогда, когда она станет Пустым. И я не шинигами, я разноцветное бесформенное пятно. Все, пятну надо в школу. Скажи, если будут новости, — он пошел прочь, не оглядываясь. Рукия проводила его обеспокоенным взглядом, размышляя, стоит ли догнать. Но потом посмотрела на велосипед.

Интересно, Тацки сильно удивится, если ей его вернет не Ичиго?

***

Справа философски молчал Чад, слева Кейго что-то увлеченно и очень громко доказывал Мидзуиро. Странно, но находясь посередине хаоса на крыше школы, Ичиго ощущал удивительную гармонию с миром. Прекрасное место, чтобы достичь просветления или, например, подумать о Пустом.

Мало того, что Пустой нападал на людей без духовной силы, так он еще почему-то не съел душу ни у одного из них после убийства. Этот момент казался Ичиго самым подозрительным. С другой стороны, если мотивом для Пустого был не голод? 

Из задумчивости Ичиго вывело звонкое:

— Всем доброго утра!

Рукия, уже в школьной форме, подошла и встала рядом, приветливо улыбаясь. Ничего общего с той искусственной улыбкой, которая когда-то предназначалась одноклассникам Ичиго. Некоторые вещи все-таки изменились.

— Доброе утро, Кучики-сан, — улыбнувшись в ответ, поздоровался Мидзуиро.

— Кучики-сан! — Кейго замахал руками и чуть было не повис на Рукии, но в последний момент удержался. — Мы все так скучали!

Или Ичиго показалось, или Кейго действительно сделал ударение на слове «все». Вот Чад просто в знак приветствия махнул рукой. Настоящий друг.

— Ичиго, надо поговорить, — нахмурилась Рукия.

— О, не переживайте, Кучики-сан, мы как раз уходим, — Мидзуиро быстро поднялся и отряхнулся.

— Да-да, не надо бить Ичиго и тащить его в медпункт, — добавил Кейго.

Через пару секунд Рукия и Ичиго остались вдвоем на крыше. И откуда в одноклассниках взялось столько тактичности? От Исиды, что ли, заразились?

— Рукия, я хотел…

— Ичиго, послушай! Пустой — наша первоочередная задача, а призраками займемся потом, — выпалила Рукия и добавила: — Лет через десять.

— Я хотел сказать, что Пустой мог убивать людей не ради пищи, — закончил Ичиго с усмешкой, садясь на пол. 

Смерив его долгим сосредоточенным взглядом, Рукия кивнула и устроилась рядом. Потом толкнула локтем в бок, наверное, просто так:

— Похоже на правду. В двенадцатом сказали, что их оборудование могло не заметить Пустого, если тот действовал быстро, не ел души и не выходил целиком из подпространства. Может быть, он мстит?

Ичиго пожал плечами. Кто знает, вдруг бизнесмен, парикмахерша, неизвестный и учитель в юности жестоко убили несчастного, а потом расчленили и закопали в саду. Или ему просто стрижка не понравилась.

— Он убивает из зависти к их жизни? А может быть, Пустой экспериментирует? Мало ли для чего могут понадобиться цепи души или человеческие сердца… — Рукия определенно входила во вкус. — Кстати, а если это какой-то ритуал? Или ревность…

— К кому? — Ичиго поспешил вставить слово. — Я скорее поверю, что это Пустой-маньяк, который убивает всех, кто родился в високосный год или с родинкой под левой губой, или еще что. Нет, я понял. Это двое азартных Пустых поспорили, кто больше людей убьет и не попадется.

— Всякое бывает, — ничуть не смутившись, заметила Рукия с видом «эй, пацан, я старше тебя почти в десять раз». 

Ичиго не проникся.

— В общем, надо искать связь между жертвами. Если очень повезет, то узнаем, кто следующий, и поймаем Пустого на месте, — сказал он, представляя, как разношерстная компания пытается вызвать дьявола, но вместо него случайно вызывает Пустого, а тот клянется покрошить их на салат. — Можно расспросить знакомых и родственников жертв. Только вряд ли с нами захотят разговаривать, я б не стал. 

Они посидели молча еще некоторое время, потом поднялись и пошли к выходу с крыши.

— Так что ты там говорил про несчастных призраков, которым даришь человеческое тепло? — спросила Рукия с самым невинным видом. — Много у тебя таких? 

— Заткнись.

В коридоре они встретили все ту же компанию. Чад, Кейго, Мидзуиро и…

— Здравствуй, Куросаки-кун! — помахал рукой низкорослый парень со сломанным носом и возмутительно идеальной прической.

— Ты кто? — спросил Ичиго вместо приветствия.

Парень театрально вздохнул и улыбнулся, показав белоснежные зубы.

— А вчера ты говорил, что я божественен, и очень душевно благодарил за приглашение на вечеринку.

Вчера? Ичиго мысленно пообещал себе запихать Кона в стиральную машинку или отдать Юзу на растерзание.

— Что за прекрасная леди с тобой? — парень уже смотрел на Рукию, и взгляд его совсем не нравился Ичиго. — Твоя подружка?

Слишком часто ему задавали этот вопрос за последние сутки.

— Живем вместе, — зло бросил Ичиго. Чад, Мидзуиро и даже Кейго сохранили невозмутимые выражения на лицах.

Парень, впрочем, тоже не смутился.

— Фукухара Хаяши к вашим услугам, — он поклонился, улыбаясь как-то особенно отвратительно.

Что-то знакомое в его фамилии все-таки было. Рукия представилась и присела в реверансе, по старой привычке изображая «вежливую новенькую».

— Смею надеяться увидеть вас на своей вечеринке в пятницу вечером, прекрасная леди. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, мне пора, — Фукухара улыбнулся еще раз, потом наклонился к Ичиго и шепнул: — Я никому не расскажу, что ты приходил вчера пьяным в школу, Куросаки-кун.

Вот если бы он сказал что-нибудь про «хороший выбор», то, наверное, пришлось бы сломать ему нос еще раз. Но Фукухара в самом деле развернулся и ушел, сопровождаемый ароматом дорогого одеколона и молчанием. Ичиго разглядел на его затылке причудливо выбритый рисунок.

— Новенький, — объяснил, наконец, Чад.

— Отвратительно, — мило улыбаясь, добавил Мидзуиро.

— Фукухара-кун в честь перевода пригласил весь класс в свой особняк на вечеринку, даже меня. Мидзуиро-кун не любит его, потому что чувствует конкуренцию, — охотно пояснил Кейго.

— У нас разная целевая аудитория, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Он просто кажется мне подозрительным, — невозмутимо парировал Кодзима.

Тут Ичиго был согласен на все сто. Ни разу еще появление новеньких в его классе не заканчивалось хорошо.

— Но почему ты тогда сказал, что пойдешь на его вечеринку? — не унимался Кейго.

— Говорят, у него красивая, богатая и одинокая мать, — по коварству улыбки Мидзуиро мог состязаться с самим Айзеном.

Рукия тихо подошла, должно быть, догадавшись о подозрениях, и шепнула: «Человек». Значит, новый одноклассник был не из потустороннего мира. Но все-таки Ичиго не мог успокоиться, что-то упорно вертелось в памяти.

— Я тоже согласился? — спросил он.

— Ага, — Кейго сиял. — Еще ты вчера станцевал на столе и сказал Очи-сенсей, что она сексуальная.

Ичиго схватился за голову. Стиральная машина, определенно. Режим для хлопка.

— О, не переживай, она всего лишь попросила позвонить ей через пять лет. И посоветовала стать к тому времени преуспевающим бизнесменом.

Тут Ичиго вспомнил, где слышал эту фамилию. Фукухара — бизнесмен, владелец огромной компании и первый в списке убитых странным Пустым.

***

Вернувшись из душа, Ичиго застал Рукию за странным занятием: она приклеивала большой ватман скотчем к экрану телевизора. Потом достала маркер и принялась увлеченно рисовать в своем неповторимом стиле какого-то монстра. Ранее забракованные карандаши хаотично валялись на письменном столе, некоторые из них были сломаны.

— Телик не переверни, — Ичиго подошел ближе.

— Он мне все равно никогда не нравился, — невозмутимо ответила Рукия. Потом отчего-то смутилась, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Вот, наш главный подозреваемый.

Она ткнула пальцем в существо, напоминающее зубастого медведя с дырой в животе.

— Пустой? Не может быть.

Рукия кинула на него убийственный взгляд.

— Элементарно, Ичиго! Это…

Что именно «элементарно» она, кажется, не придумала, зато залезла на стул, подтянув колени к груди, и принялась грызть ноготь большого пальца.

— Знать не хочу, чего ты опять начиталась, — Ичиго забрал маркер и нарисовал от Пустого несколько стрелочек. Под одной из них он написал «эксперимент», под другой — «ритуал».

— Я позвоню Урахаре, — сказала Рукия, глянув на доску. — Если кто и знает, для каких экспериментов или ритуалов могут понадобиться подобные убийства, то только он.

Ичиго кивнул и снова поднял маркер, написав «сумасшедший» и «маньяк».

— Пари и тренировки по быстрому убийству сюда же. Что будем делать в этом случае? — спросил он.

— Искать всех людей в Каракуре с родинкой под нижней губой? — мрачно предложила Рукия.

Отвечать Ичиго не стал, прекрасно понимая, что при таких вариантах они никак не смогут вычислить новое место нападения Пустого.

— Ревность допиши! — Рукия ткнула пальцем в сторону ватмана. — Вдруг после смерти Пустой увидел, как его любимая крутит роман с учителем, бизнесменом, неизвестным…

— Парикмахершей…

— Всякое бывает, — повторилась она.

— Боюсь представить, что у вас там в Обществе Душ еще бывает… А если нападал какой-нибудь арранкар? — Ичиго снова вспомнил парочку старых знакомых. — У них с мотивами никогда проблем не было.

С сомнением покачав головой, Рукия привычно сложила руки на груди:

— Халлибел следит за тем, чтобы они не нападали на Каракуру.

— Может быть, поищем на местах нападения камеры и посмотрим?

— Духов нельзя заснять на ваши устройства.

Откуда-то из шкафа донесся полный разочарования вопль. Рукия злорадно усмехнулась.

Вздохнув, Ичиго снова принялся писать на доске, теперь под стрелочками красовались «ревность» и «месть».

— Тут надо искать связь между жертвами, как ты говорил, — Рукия спустила ноги на пол, поморщившись. — Начну завтра с парикмахерской.

— И надо наведаться к однокласснику. Я проверил в интернете, он сын первого убитого, — Ичиго решительно подписал под одной из стрелочек «Фукухара». — И может быть замешан.

— Но он…

— Человек, знаю, — Ичиго и сам понимал сомнительность своего предположения, но поверить в такие совпадения не мог. — А теперь вспомни новеньких в моем классе за последнее время. Ты, Шинджи, Тоширо с компанией. Все появлялись в нужное время, и все от меня что-то хотели. Думаешь, сын первого убитого случайно перевелся именно к нам?

— Его духовной силы не хватит даже на то, чтобы увидеть Пустого, — отрезала Рукия. — Еще варианты есть?

Немногочисленные стрелочки на ватмане в самом деле выглядели довольно жалко, но другие идеи в голову Ичиго никак не приходили. Он вдруг подумал о том, как смешно они сейчас смотрятся со стороны, пытаясь поймать потустороннего маньяка с помощью ватмана и затекших ног. 

Впрочем, Рукия, уже крутившаяся в разные стороны, так явно не считала. Новый компьютерный стул с колесиками ей, похоже, нравился намного больше телевизора.

А ведь она за последние семнадцать месяцев стала лейтенантом, и вполне логично, что ей доверяют такие задания. Наверное, наладила отношения с братцем. Может быть, с Ренджи…

Зябко поежившись, Рукия обхватила руками плечи. Ичиго перестал сверлить взглядом многострадальный ватман и полез на кровать, чтобы закрыть окно — с наступлением вечера похолодало, и с улицы сквозило. 

Подумав, слазить с кровати уже не стал. Все-таки Ичиго нравилось лежать, вытянув ноги, и обсуждать с Рукией пути поимки Пустого. Жалкие минуты перед битвой или совместные попытки проломить лбом стену, называя это тренировкой, — совсем не то же самое. В конце концов, Рукия вернулась и… И что?

— Пойдем на подозрительную вечеринку к этому подозрительному Фукухаре и разведаем обстановку, раз сам позвал, — сказал Ичиго и после взгляда Рукии добавил: — Что остается? Не сидеть же дома. Даже если он ни при чем, мы в любом случае хотели наведаться к родственникам, а тут повод есть. 

Во всех остальных вариантах пришлось бы ждать следующего нападения Пустого, Ичиго этого себе позволить не мог и не хотел.

— Вместе пойдем? — зачем-то спросила Рукия, повернувшись к нему на стуле.

— А как еще?

Кивнув, она покатилась в сторону шкафа. К предложению переехать в комнату к сестрам они так и не вернулись.

Ичиго успел встать, выключить свет и, прошлепав до кровати босыми ногами, лечь, а стул, на котором уже никто не сидел, все продолжал крутиться. Любимый стул Рукии, сегодня она только и делала, что вертелась на нем туда сюда. И когда успела так с ним сродниться? Ичиго некстати вспомнил, что несколько раз за последние семнадцать месяцев стул вот так крутился сам по себе, пустой.

И про начальницу Унагию Ичиго Рукии не рассказывал. И уж точно никто не мог узнать про матрасы, которые унесли из шкафа полгода назад, если сам этого не видел. 

Ичиго с головой накрылся одеялом.

***

Рукия влезла в окно и тут же оценила мужественную попытку Ичиго не заржать. Высокая прическа, волосы усыпаны неприлично огромным количеством маленьких красных цветочков. Это великолепие в самом деле плохо сочеталось с простым летним платьем и окном. 

— Между прочим, я пожертвовала своей красотой ради общего дела, цени, — проворчала Рукия, усаживаясь на стул. — И я не ожидала, что салон окажется таким дорогим. А теперь представь курс, по которому Урахара обменял мне деньги.

Ичиго, судя по выражению лица, проникся.

— Узнала что-нибудь?

— Ты не поверишь, — Рукия помрачнела. — В этом салоне стриглось все семейство Фукухара, причем отец всегда ходил только к погибшей парикмахерше. В салоне шепчутся о проклятии и о том, что у них был роман.

Победно усмехнувшись, Ичиго сложил руки на груди. Весь его вид просто кричал: «я же говорил».

— Это еще не значит, что твой одноклассник причастен, — Рукия оставалась непреклонна. — Людей убивал Пустой, а не человек. Наоборот, Фукухара может быть в опасности.

Видимо, спорить у Ичиго настроения не было, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и мотнул головой в сторону двери. Они и так опаздывали.

На первом этаже рыдали в обнимку Иссин и Юзу, бормоча что-то о птенчиках и гнездах. Карин со скепсисом в голосе попросила не обращать внимания.

— Дети мои, я вызвал вам такси! — крикнул Иссин, отвлекаясь от рыданий.

— На фига? — спросил Ичиго. Он реагировал на происходящее удивительно спокойно.

— Вы же не пойдете за город пешком? — Иссин многозначительно поиграл бровями, и Рукия подумала, что он, в принципе, не сомневался в их намерении так и поступить. 

 

В такси ехали молча, но Рукия не возражала — она в первый раз оказалась в машине, и ей доставляло удовольствие даже просто наблюдать за проносящимся мимо пейзажем. Пусть смотреть было особо не на что, не считая столбов, деревьев и редких заправок. Ичиго сидел, подперев подбородок кулаком, и думал о своем.

Из прически выбился красный цветочек, Рукия вытащила его и повертела в пальцах, вспоминая. Болтливая парикмахерша спросила: «Какой из себя мальчик, с которым ты пойдешь на вечеринку?» Рукия не знала, как в двух словах рассказать про сок из коробочки, Башню Раскаяния и Согиоку. Говорить «он до неприличия живой» тоже было не лучшим решением, поэтому она ответила просто: «Рыжий».

Когда через приоткрытое окно в салон такси хлынул поток холодного воздуха, Рукия не удивилась.

— Привет, солнце, — Унагия разлеглась на сидении, устроив голову на коленях Ичиго. Ногам Рукии достался туман. — Милые цветочки, — бросила ей Унагия, потом повернулась к Ичиго: — Скучали? А я с новостями.

Дернувшись, Ичиго попытался сесть поудобнее. Вышло, судя по всему, не очень.

— Что? — спросил он шепотом. Водитель глянул в зеркало заднего вида и, не заметив ничего необычного, вновь сосредоточился на дороге.

— Я поговорила с буфетчицей у супермаркета. Милая такая бабулька с инсультом, ты ее наверняка знаешь. Она рассказала про клерка со столба на шестой. Очень грустная история, финансовый кризис, сам понимаешь, и он лучше места не нашел, а утром люди вышли на улицу и…

Ичиго громко кашлянул.

— Так вот, — Унагия улыбнулась. — Висит клерк на столбе и видит, как в его переулок какой-то тип дамочку тащит. Маньяк только приставать начал, а тут из ниоткуда рука с когтями, прямо через его сердце. В общем, у нападавшего кости в разные стороны, а дамочка через труп перешагнула и пошла себе…

Унагия вдруг резко села и повернулась к окну.

— Мне кажется, или сейчас мимо нас проехала новая хонда? — через секунду женщины и след простыл. В буквальном смысле.

Рукия с Ичиго переглянулись и сели поближе друг к другу.

— Или я что-то не так понял, или Пустой спас женщину. Возможно, он по каким-то причинам ей помогает, — зашептал Ичиго. — Мидзуиро говорил, что у Фукухары богатая одинокая мать. А в салоне тебе сказали, что у бизнесмена и парикмахерши был роман, так?

— Да. Ты думаешь?..

— Думаю, что ты была отчасти права, когда говорила о ревности. Если женщина из рассказа Унагии и мать Фукухары — одно лицо, то у нее был мотив для первых двух убийств.

— Женщина могла случайно оказаться рядом в момент убийства… — с сомнением протянула Рукия.

— Многовато случайных совпадений.

Водитель свернул с трассы, боковая дорога привела к чугунным решетчатым воротам, за которыми виднелся окруженный деревьями особняк.

— Что-то мне он напоминает, — мрачно усмехнувшись, сказал Ичиго.

Особняк и в самом деле напоминал тот, на крыше которого Рукия вернула ему силы. Только у этого крыша была на месте.

***

Дверь открыла немолодая женщина в сером деловом костюме, под глазами у нее залегли тени, но лицо по-прежнему казалось красивым. Почему-то Ичиго ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь чопорного старика-дворецкого, или, на худой конец, горничную в фартуке. Хорошо хоть подставка для зонтиков оказалась на предполагаемом месте.

— Вы друзья Хаяши? — женщина улыбнулась с неподдельной радостью. — Приятно познакомиться, я его мать.

Когда все ритуалы приветствия были соблюдены, она показала дорогу в гостиную. Ичиго успел заметить букеты свежих цветов в вазах и семейные фотографии на маленьких столиках. Все-таки дом сильно отличался от особняка Цукишимы — каждый предмет тут кричал о том, что дом обитаем. 

В огромной гостиной жизнь кипела особенно сильно. Кто-то танцевал, кто-то смеялся, кто-то пытался играть в маджонг. Некоторые, правда, все равно умудрялись взирать на происходящее с печатью скорби на лице. С неприлично высокого потолка свисали внушительные люстры, а с вычурных карнизов — тяжелые темно-красные шторы, но роскошную комнату явно пытались приспособить под нужды молодежи, притащив диванчики и телевизор. У стены стоял длинный стол с закусками и чашами для пунша. 

Нет, в самом деле. С чашами. Ичиго готов был поклясться, что в них именно пунш, а не какой-нибудь клюквенный морс.

— Как думаешь, садовник у них тоже есть? — спросил он с усмешкой.

Мимо пронеслась разозленная кем-то Тацки, бросив вместо приветствия: «Не спрашивай, просто не спрашивай». Больше на них внимания никто не обратил. 

Рукия молча разглядывала комнату. У телевизора Кейго орал песни на всю комнату, а вот Фукухары нигде не было видно. Ичиго подошел к столу и наполнил пуншем два стакана.

— Короче, у нас новая подозреваемая. Богатая, красивая и одинокая мать, — Ичиго тоже начал оглядывать комнату в поисках Фукухары. — Человек может договориться с Пустым? Подписать контракт кровью или что-то вроде?

— Зачем это Пустому? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Рукия.

— Забрать его бессмертную душу? Ладно, шучу, — плюхнувшись на свободный диван, Ичиго отпил из бокала. Раньше он представлял себе пунш несколько иначе. Кругом обман.

— Может быть, нападал дух, который решил защищать семью Фукухара? — неуверенно предположила Рукия, садясь рядом. — Это Орихиме с Исидой там танцует?

Ичиго пригляделся:

— То-то их давно не было слышно.

Рукия вытащила из прически еще один цветочек и раздраженно кинула в сторону. Она до последнего отказывалась предполагать, что за всеми убийствами стоит человек. Вряд ли дело было в любви к людям, скорее влияла профессиональная привычка. Но Ичиго подозревал, что если в салоне не соврали, и была измена, то должна быть и обиженная женщина. Или обиженный за мать сын.

К сожалению, одни предположения мало что давали. Можно подойти к Фукухаре и его матери и обвинить в сговоре с Пустым, но вряд ли поможет, даже если окажется правдой. 

В самом деле, зачем это Пустому? Ичиго в очередной раз оглядел комнату. Все выглядело как-то нереально. Особняк, одноклассники, чаши для пунша… Исида, вон, танцует. Разве что раздражающая попсовая музыка казалась настоящей. И плечо Рукии, оно было таким теплым и мягким. Костлявым, конечно, но все равно мягким. Вот ведь…

— Ичиго! Эй, Ичиго, не спи!

Через силу открыв глаза, Ичиго увидел встревоженное лицо Рукии. Танцующих совсем не осталось, зато все диваны были забиты спящими одноклассниками. Только Фукухара стоял у шведского стола и недоуменно оглядывался.

Через секунду Ичиго уже держал его за ворот рубашки:

— Что ты с ними сделал?

Фукухара дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и удивленно моргнул:

— Я не…

— Снотворное в морсе, Куросаки-сан. Отойдите от моего сына.

Отпустив Фукухару, Ичиго развернулся к женщине. Та стояла напротив, даже на каблуках ей приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Ичиго в глаза. Никакой угрозы от нее не исходило, и казалось, что мать Фукухары сейчас просто отчитает их за шум и неуместные разборки.

Ичиго усмехнулся. Женщина подняла револьвер и выстрелила ему между глаз.

***

Секунды потекли медленно, как во время казни на холме Согиоку, а изображение разбилось на статичные картинки. Вот раздался выстрел, вот полетели капли крови, и Ичиго упал, вот комнату заполнил дым, а Рукия никак не могла понять, сверхъестественного он происхождения или нет.

Вот Ичиго в форме шинигами хмуро глянул на свою копию:

— Это был мой любимый гигай…

Охнув, женщина уронила револьвер на пол, отступила назад на пару шагов и зажала рот рукой.

Тело, сломанным манекеном валявшееся на полу, совсем не походило на настоящее. Рукия смотрела на него, и сердце собственного гигая снова начинало работать. Стоило поблагодарить Урахару за то, что сделал гигаи устойчивыми к ядам и даже к снотворному.

Значит, Ичиго тоже приоделся, пока она была в салоне. Рукии захотелось врезать ему за то, что скрыл… и поблагодарить за то, что догадался.

— Мама… Ты что сделала? Ты совсем с ума сошла! — в ужасе крикнул Фукухара, не видя отряхивающегося Ичиго, и подбежал к матери. Он попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, помахал перед ними ладонью. Женщина смотрела мимо него.

— Я не…

— Дур-ра! — раздалось рычание.

Рукия успела почувствовать чужую реяцу и рвануть вперед одновременно с Ичиго, но в гигае не получалось двигаться с нужной скоростью. 

Куросаки тоже опоздал.

Из подпространства вынырнула рука с когтями и пронзила насквозь мать и сына. Оба тела почти одновременно рухнули на пол. Пустой попытался спрятать руку назад, но Ичиго схватил его за запястье и с силой выдернул наружу. 

У Пустого был лысый череп, обезьянья маска и руки, раза в два длиннее Рукии с головы до пят. Казалось, что они переломаны в трех местах и вывернуты под неправильным углом. Пустой, впрочем, с ними прекрасно управлялся — подпрыгнул, оттолкнувшись кулаками, и, яростно рыча, зацепился за люстру. На пол посыпались осколки. 

— Рукия! — крикнул Ичиго, на бегу доставая занпакто. Кивнув, Рукия подбежала к раненым. Мать обнимала сына, безумно перебирая его волосы пальцами с длинными красными ногтями. Цепь, торчащая из ее груди, была разорвана полностью, но Фукухаре-младшему еще можно было помочь.

— Спасите моего сына! — закричала женщина, будто прочитав мысли Рукии. Сам Фукухара во все глаза наблюдал за сражением, если можно было так назвать эту дикую пляску. Пустой удивительно быстро скакал по комнате, отчаянно цепляясь за мебель, а Ичиго неотступно следовал за ним и мешал уйти в подпространство.

Опустившись на колени, Рукия вытянула руки, теперь из ее ладоней исходило голубое сияние. Оказалось, Пустой не разорвал грудь Фукухаре, только глубоко поцарапал когтями. С такими ранами целебное кидо должно справиться.

Когда рана начала затягиваться, Рукия позволила себе посмотреть на Ичиго. Тот возился непривычно долго, наверное, боялся зацепить одноклассников, уже изрядно присыпанных штукатуркой. Но, несмотря на осторожность, Пустой был обречен. Один раз неудачно увернувшись, он налетел прямо на Зангецу. Обезьянья маска разбилась, и вслед за ней Пустой с диким ревом распался на духовные частицы.

— Ты говорила, что перевод в новую школу меня взбодрит! Ты говорила, что вечеринка с классом поможет развеяться! Ты говорила: «Я знаю, что у тебя аллергия, но не будь эгоистом, все любят клюквенный морс»!

Фукухара кричал, мать молчала, и лишь смотрела с тоской. Ичиго подошел и замер за спиной у Рукии.

— Ты не говорила, что будешь стрелять в моих одноклассников. Ты не говорила, что… что тоже…

Моргнув, Фукухара попытался шагнуть к матери, но тут же растворился, возвращаясь в свое тело. Исцеление завершилось.

Мертвая женщина дрожала, обхватив плечи руками. В дорогом костюме посреди дорого обставленной гостиной она выглядела потерянно и жалко. 

— Я сделала это ради сына, — бесцветно произнесла женщина, повернувшись к Ичиго и Рукии. — Его отец хотел нас бросить.

Под ногами у Ичиго хрустнули осколки люстры.

— А Пустой? — спросила Рукия.

— Монстр? Он видел вас и ваших друзей, видел, как вы сражались. Тут, недалеко… — женщина криво улыбнулась. — Я тоже видела. Он сказал: «Много вкусной еды». Сказал, что поможет мне решить проблемы, если я помогу ему добраться до вас. И помог. Кто же знал, что если я убью тебя, он не сможет вас съесть.

Ичиго бросил быстрый взгляд на спящих одноклассников и обратился к женщине почти спокойно:

— Зачем было убивать учителя?

— Сатору? Он был лучшим другом моего мужа, еще с университета. Он все знал и покрывал его. Наверняка, знал! Не мог не знать…

Женщина замолчала, оглядываясь совсем безумно. Общение с Пустым отразилось на ней слишком сильно. Рукия подумала, что большего от нее добиться не получится, и на автомате потянулась к занпакто, хотя до сих пор не вышла из гигая. Ичиго сам попытался стукнуть рукоятью по лбу матери Фукахары. 

Этот звон цепей, шелест бумаги и демонический смех было невозможно спутать с чем-то другим. Врата выросли из пола за мгновение, обрушив на присутствующих порыв раскаленного ветра. Огромная, покрытая татуировками рука пронзила мечом женщину и утащила в глубины Ада.

Имя матери Фукухары Ичиго и Рукия так и не узнали.

***

Отчаявшись вытащить из волос все цветочки, Рукия сдала Урахаре гигай вместе с ними и отправилась искать Ичиго. Тот обнаружился на крыльце магазина, все еще в форме шинигами.

— Урахара говорит, дырку в башке долго лечить придется, пуля там что-то неудачно задела, — пояснил он. — Если только я не хочу путать лево и право. А в настоящем теле Кон свалил куда-то.

— Как Фукухара? — спросила Рукия, садясь рядом на сосновые доски, еще не успевшие нагреться под слабыми лучами утреннего солнца.

— Здоров. Но хреново ему. Мидзуиро и Кейго вызвались с ним посидеть.

Рукия хотела спросить что-то еще, но не стала. Вчера в Ад попала еще одна умная, но сумасшедшая женщина, а в Генсее еще один ребенок остался без родителей. Что тут добавишь.

Ичиго молчал.

— Эй, если ты сейчас думаешь, что виноват, то ты дурак.

— Пустой хотел добраться до меня, поэтому согласился убить тех людей.

— Дурак. Меня и твоих одноклассников он тоже хотел сожрать, не забудь. Готова поспорить, что я вкуснее тебя в тысячу раз.

В ответ Ичиго смотрел с непростительным сомнением, за что Рукия пихнула его локтем в бок. 

Напряжение последних дней проходило. Командировка тоже.

— И вообще, я думала, что ты не так умрешь.

— А как? — Куросаки усмехнулся. — Героически спасая мир? Или под автобус попаду?

Рукия помолчала, наблюдая за тем, как ветер гоняет по двору маленький красный цветочек.

— Я думала, ты станешь обычной душой, а потом попадешь в Руконгай и потеряешь память. Или попадешь в Руконгай как шинигами и потеряешь память, — сказала Рукия, не глядя на Ичиго, проклиная саму себя за неспособность произнести это небрежно. — Или просто потеряешь память.

Про «в окружении жены и десяти детей» она говорить не стала, это было бы уже слишком для одного дня. Про «забудешь меня» тоже.

Собравшись с духом, Рукия все-таки повернулась к Ичиго. Тот смотрел в ответ понимающе, но весь вид его выражал облегчение, будто вместо сказанного он ожидал услышать что-то страшное и непоправимое. Про ее мужа и десять детей, например. 

Теперь Рукии тоже казалось, что она переживала из-за пустяка. Ичиго не умер, какие еще могут быть проблемы?

— Я тебя не забуду, — сказал он. — Даже не надейся от меня так просто избавиться.

Вот теперь точно никаких. 

Ичиго, кажется, думал так же. Сейчас он улыбался, будто услышал что-то очень смешное.

— Что еще? — спросила Рукия, раздумывая, не врезать ли по его довольной физиономии.

Ичиго поднялся неожиданно быстро, поправил Зангецу и посмотрел на Рукию, пытаясь изобразить серьезный вид.

— Я подумал, что раз я умер, то ты должна проводить меня в Руконгай. Это твой долг шинигами.

Рукия непонимающе приподняла брови. Сложно было сразу переключиться с разговоров про потерю памяти.

— Не смотри так, прогуляемся просто, все равно Кон нескоро вернется. Заодно покажешь, где там у вас можно спустить хорошее приданое, — успокоил ее Ичиго, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Устойчивое выражение, сама понимаешь.

Сдержать улыбку у Рукии не получилось:.

— Отлично, — она встала, важно подперев бока руками. — Но сначала потренируемся открывать Сенкаймон.

— Нет! Больше никаких тренировок. Только через мой труп.

— Могу зайти в магазин и принести твой гигай, торжественно через него перешагнем.

— Так ты это имела ввиду под «отбрось сомнения и все такое»?

— Вроде того.

Они одновременно вытащили занпакто и ткнули ими в воздух. Открылся Сенкаймон, один на двоих.

— Неплохо для начала, а? — спросил Ичиго.

— Сойдет, — ответила Рукия, с улыбкой перешагнув порог. — Для начала.


End file.
